customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior 58
its the 58th season of Ninja Warrior! its the 2nd international special in the shows history and there is lots of international flavour! there are a whopping 12 countries competing the countries are Japan South Korea Australia France Venezuela Kenya China Scotland Jamaica Brazil USA England for this tournament there is a TON of talent that include NBA player Stephen Curry Diver Wu Minxia and Legendary Sprinter Usain Bolt and Obstacle Course Racer Hunter MacIntyre! and just like last time alot of the international competitors are Rio 2016 Olympic Athletes while the Japanese Group of hosts Akiko Kyo Reporter and Keisuke Hatsuta Commentator Stayed The Same the English Speaking Group Of Commentators Changed Jim North Commentator is still there but Rochelle Humes is replaced by Laurie Hernandez in the Sideline Reporter Spot and adding onto that the groups have both added co hosts the Japanese Co Host is Ryusuke Ito and the English Co Host is Stu Bennett Stage 1 70 seconds 1 silk slider in Stage 1 2 broken bridge straight into spin bridge 3 spin bridge straight into coin flip 4 coin flip 5 quadruple pendulum to nunchucks to ball to pendulum 6 warped bridge after a 56 [or 55 tournament hiatus!] 7 jar slider 8 the wedge 9 rope grip 10 choo choo train arm bike but in a 7m chute Competitors 1 Daniel Walker 3. spin bridge 2 Bruna Jessica Oliviera Farias 5. quadruple pendulum 3 Kinnikun Nakayama 1. silk slider 4 Liu Hong CLEAR 3.5 seconds left 5 Mikimasa Okamoto 4. coin flip 6 Owen McKenzie 3. spin bridge 7 Syuu Yamada 3. spin bridge 8 Marco Jubes 4. coin flip 9 Hiroshige Yamamoto 2. broken bridge 10 Paul Quark 4. coin flip. cleared the obstacle but fell onto the side hanging on and tried to save himself but lost grip and fell into the water 11 Timothy Shieff 2. broken bridge 12 Deng Wei 3. spin bridge 13 Masashi Hioki CLEAR 1.2 seconds left 14 Yuuji Urushihara 3. spin bridge 15 Wu Minxia 3. spin bridge 16 Yusuke Morimoto 2. broken bridge 17 Cassidy Lance McWherter CLEAR 4.8 seconds left. wowed the crowd as the did the choo choo train in about 1 second and posted the fastest time of that point but her fast time was demolished by Usain Bolt 18 Naoya Tajima 2. broken bridge 19 Je-Vaughn Watson 1. silk slider 20 Keitaro Yamamoto 1. silk slider 21 Jenni Falconer 1. silk slider 22 Mary Keitany 1. silk slider 23 Jonny Urszuly 3. spin bridge 24 Rie Komiya 8. the wedge 25 Hunter MacIntyre 4. coin flip 26 Karan Matsuda 1. silk slider 27 Mairi Thorburn 4. coin flip 28 Naoki Iketani 3. spin bridge 29 Cain Clarke 2. broken bridge 30 Shigenori Ueki 5. quadruple pendulum 31 Ben Hildston 5. quadruple pendulum 32 Roshane Young 4. coin flip 33 Takuya Kawahara 7. jar slider 34 Liu Shiwen 10. choo choo train. time out 35 Emma Chapman 10. choo choo train 36 Deren Perez 9. rope grip 37 Wilson Kipsang 5. quadruple pendulum 38 Usain Bolt CLEAR 29.0 seconds left. Fastest Stage 1 time of the tournament 39 Brendan Riley 4. coin flip 40 Daisuke Miyazaki 4. coin flip 41 Carolyn Prevost 8. the wedge 42 Valentin Dubois 7. jar slider 43 Dennis Kimetto 7. jar slider 44 Toby Segar 6. warped bridge. fell out of bounds 45 Toshiharu Takami 6. warped bridge. fell out of bounds 46 Eliud Kipchoge 5. quadruple pendulum 47 Stephen Curry 4. coin flip 48 Shingo Yamamoto 7. jar slider. time out on 2nd jar 49 Long Qingquan 5. quadruple pendulum 50 Sophie Kamlish 1. silk slider 51 Hiromi Miyake 8. the wedge 52 Ali Hay 10. choo choo train. time out 53 Sir Mohamed Muktar Jamah "Mo" Farah person to run the course with "Sir" in the name 8. the wedge 54 Tomoko Hagiwara 4. coin flip 55 Hirooki Arai 4. coin flip 56 Anthony Simonsen 3. spin bridge 57 Geoffrey Mutai 3. spin bridge 58 Shelly-Ann Fraser-Pryce 3. spin bridge 59 Dean Macey 1st to compete on both T2TS Wipeout and other wipeout formats AND Ninja Warrior CLEAR 7.0 seconds left 60 Karl Fow 3. spin bridge 61 Max Whitlock 3. spin bridge 62 Arine Uge 1. silk slider 63 Hwang Hee Chan 8. the wedge 64 Jamie Rahn 9. rope grip. time out 65 Adalberto Penaranda 8. the wedge. time out 66 Alan McManus 4. coin flip 67 Takanori Nagase 2. broken bridge 68 Daniel Rezende Xavier 1. silk slider 69 Kim Shin Wook CLEAR 0.5 seconds left 70 Aurelien Apport 4. coin flip 71 Katie Ledecky 2. broken bridge 72 Kazuhiko Akiyama 3. spin bridge 73 Jose David 2. broken bridge 74 Wuliker Farinez 9. rope grip. time out 75 Daisuke Morikami 10. choo choo train. time out 76 Cat Dascendis 1. silk slider 77 Mickael Mawem 1. silk slider 78 Bassa Mawem 1. silk slider 79 Bianca Walkden 3. spin bridge 80 Takeru 5. quadruple pendulum 81 Inbee Park CLEAR 0.3 seconds left 82 Thomas Ballet 5. quadruple pendulum 83 Desiree Henry 3. spin bridge 84 Tomohiro Kawaguchi 3. spin bridge 85 An Baul 2. broken bridge 86 Hiromichi Sato 2. broken bridge 87 Remi Garsau 2. broken bridge 88 Tomokazu Tanaka 2. broken bridge 89 Tash Sergi 7. jar slider 90 Meagan Martin CLEAR 1.0 seconds left 91 Maho Tanaka 8. the wedge. the klaxon was about to sound so she tried to rush the wedge but the bar derailed which means instant disqualification 92 Yuumi Seimiya 8. the wedge. the klaxon was about to sound so she tried to rush the wedge but the bar derials which means instant disqualification 93 Joe Moravsky 1. silk slider. in the shock of the tournament he was about to attempt the broken bridge but the replay shows him skimming the water with his toe on the landing float 94 Shusuke Sato 4. coin flip 95 Katsuhide Torisawa 3. spin bridge 96 Kim Magnus 2. broken bridge 97 Yoshiyuki Okuyama CLEAR 9.4 seconds left 98 Makoto Nagano 3. spin bridge 99 Bunpei Shiratori 1. silk slider 100 Aoi Hinata CLEAR 16.5 seconds left 100 attempts 10 clears Stage 2 50 seconds 1 railway 2 salmon ladder rungs also goes into peg board as well as stick slider and unstable bridge 3 stick slider 4 unstable bridge 5 peg board 6 wall tackle [30k 40k 50k Competitors 4 Liu Hong 1. railway 13 Masashi Hioki CLEAR 3.0 seconds left 17 Cassidy Lance McWherter CLEAR 5.1 seconds left 38 Usain Bolt 1. railway 59 Dean Macey 1. railway 69 Kim Shin Wook 2. salmon ladder. failed on 4th rung 81 Inbee Park 2. salmon ladder. failed on 6th rung 90 Meagan Martin CLEAR 17.0 seconds left 97 Yoshiyuki Okuyama 1. railway 100 Aoi Hinata CLEAR 21.0 seconds left. Fastest Stage 2 time of the tournament 10 attempts 4 clears Stage 3 140 seconds 1 crazy clocks 10 City Finals Version 2 tilting board 3 cycling road called cycle road 4 cliffhanger alley 5 loop the loop the loop body prop 6 cane hop 7 chinese lanterns 8 badge slider Competitors 13 Masashi Hioki 4. cliffhanger alley. fell on transition to windows 17 Cassidy Lance McWherter 4. cliffhanger alley. fell on transition to windows. failed the window transition in a faster time and therefore got Best Performance 90 Meagan Martin 4. cliffhanger alley. fell on 1st transition 100 Aoi Hinata 4. cliffhanger alley. did the 1st transition but let go and fell into the water 4 attempts 0 clears Stage 4/Final Stage Tower Height:69m 45 seconds 1 blob launch 2 spider climb 20m 3 lock salmon ladder 25m rungs 4 rope climb 22m Competitors Stage Not Attempted Best Performance:Cassidy Lance McWherter